Institucion de Heroes
by ThiagoDaanuu-18
Summary: Si no hay suficiente drama con chicos comunes... ¿Que tan dramaticos pueden llegar a ser los superheroes adolecsentes?.
1. Comienzo

**Disclaimer: **TDI no me pertenece** sino a Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis.**

**Solamente habrá lugar para **_**seis **_**héroes, si o si tendrán que haber **_**tres **_**chicos y **_**tres**_** chicas, si se anotan fuera de tiempo no entrara**

**Thiago mi personaje participara y los ira encontrando de a uno hasta juntarlos a todos, ahí comenzara.**

**Pensamientos: **_Sera escrito de esta manera._

_**No quiero que piensen que es una copia a la historia de **_**, además es diferente, porque esto no es un Reality.**

**Ya sin nada más para aclarar.**

* * *

-_¿Y esto de que se trata? –_Se dijo Thiago mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de no ver nublada las cosas -¿Dónde estoy? –Dijo en voz alta

-En una zona de tierra firme, una isla a miles y miles de kilómetros de la tierra, ubicada en mares abiertos-

-¿Quién dijo eso? –Pregunto aun más confundido mirando hacia todos lados

-Soy tu ayudante de búsqueda-

-¡¿Que?!-

-Si, yo te ayudare a que encuentres a tus amigos-

-Espera, quien seas… ¿Dónde estas? –Contesto

-Estoy aquí –Alzo su mano saludando

-¿En mi hombro?, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto mirando a un él pero en pequeño -_¡No puede ser que hable con un tiburoncito!_ –se dijo divertido y a la vez confundido

-No me digas tiburoncito –Se quejo

-¿Cómo sabes lo que…? Olvídalo-

-Además yo soy vos –Agrego divertido

-¿Como?, tu eres mucho mas pequeño y eres una especie de tiburón –Exclamo

-Mírate –Indico, Thiago bajo la vista y logro ver un chaleco abierto negro, sin remera por debajo y con muchos rasguños en su pecho, con unos especies de guantes negros con aletas y muchos rasguños en cada uno de sus brazos, luego toco sus dientes y noto que eran muy filosos, una bermuda de jeans azul oscura y championes, logrando después ver una gran aleta en su espalda, su cabello estaba despeinado y sus ojos eran bien verdes _(no fosforescente), _de unos 17 años de edad

-¿Y? –Pregunto su él pequeño cruzado de brazos

-¿Qué quiere decir esto?-

-Que eres un ayudante de Chris Mclean –Contesto

-¿Quién es el? –Pregunto tratando de recordar algo

-Chris Mclean es el dueño de nuestra escuela de héroes, donde solamente acceden _diez_ alumnos, lo cual tu primera misión será buscar a los otros _nueve_ _–_Le contesto divertido

-¿Una misión?-

-Si –Agrego –Además tu y los otros _nueve_ que buscaras tienen poderes

-Enserio –Quedo asombrado -¿Qué tengo de poder?-

-Controlas el mar y todo lo que tengas que ver con el agua, luego los descubrirás con el correr de la búsqueda-

-¡Excelente! –Agrego –Haber si puedo –Intento hacer unas enormes solas como para surf

-¿Ves?-

-Algo bueno de la búsqueda –Siguió intentando

-Ya deja de jugar -Indico

-Bueno haber hasta lo que me explicaste… quiere decir que en esta maldita isla tendré que buscar a otros _nueve,_ ¿me pagaran por esto?–Explico algo confundido -¿Pero porque me mandaron a mi?-

-Fuiste el elegido-

-Como sea… después que los encuentre, ¿A dónde los llevo?-

-De vuelta a la escuela, en donde Chris Mclean quedara muy convencido que por algo te eligieron para la misión-

-Algo voy entendiendo-

-¿Cómo hare para volverlos a la escuela?-

-Eso después lo veremos-

-¿Y después que los encuentre? –Pregunto

-Tendrán que hacer otra misión entre todos-

-¿Pero porque yo si ahí ya tengo que haber cumplido con mi parte?-

-No lo se-

-Bueno comenzare a buscar –Dijo sin ánimo

-Adelante-

-Te pondré Thao –Lo nombro Thiago

-¡¿Que?!-

-Si lo que oistes-

-¿Por qué?-

-Acorte mi nombre porque eres yo pero en pequeño y porque quiero-

-Como sea –Se convenció

-Veo que Thiago apenas cae en esto de las misiones –Dijo Chris mientras lo vigilaba por una cámara oculta

* * *

**Acá esta la ficha para que la completen, ustedes serán uno de los **_**nueve**_** que falta por encontrar**

**Nombre:**

**Género, Mujer u Hombre:**

**Apariencia (****Cabello, ojos, etc.****)**

**Edad (Entre 16 hasta 17****)****:**

**Superpoder:**

**Traje que usan de superheroe:**

**Personalidad:**

**Estereotipo (no se puede repetir con los demás): **

**Historia:**

**Gustos y disgustos:**

**¿Pareja? ¿Como debería ser?:**

**Fobia:**

**Cinta de****audición (tiene que tener como llegaron a la isla y se extraviaron):**

**ThiagoDaanuu-18**


	2. LLegada a la Isla

**Disclaimer: TDI no me pertenece, **sino a** Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis.**

**Gracias a todo los que se inscribieron, pero yo puse en el anterior capitulo que solamente había lugar para** **cinco chicas y cinco chicas, y se anotaron mas entonces** **solamente serán aceptados los**_** diez**_** primeros, disculpen pero no quería un cupo grande, lo que si va a pasar será que los que no pudieron entrar, pueden aparecer cuando Chris aparezca pero no estarán presentes como los diez primeros.**

**Capaz que se preguntan porque entro Nia si quedo fuera de los diez pero ella ya me había mandado la ficha por MP y después la dejo como review.**

**Ya no tengo nada para aclarar.**

* * *

-Señor Chris-

-¿Si?, ¿Qué quieres? –Pregunto dejando su café en la mesa

-Quería comunicarle que hemos recibido unas cuantas inscripciones –Le comento su secretaria entregándole una planilla

-¿Y? –Pregunto mientras la recibía

-Que han llegado _quince_-

-¿Yo no dije que quería _diez _nada más?-

-ehh… si… por eso eh venido a mostrarle los _diez_ primeros elegidos-

-¿Cuáles son? –Pregunto Chris

-Los de la tabla derecha –Señalo -¿Quiere que se los nombre?-

-Tome –Le entrego la planilla

-La primer aceptada Bliz-Comenzo abrirse una puerta corrediza, dándole paso a una chica cabello negro de ojos rojos

-¿Es callada? –preguntó Chris mientras la veía entrar con un pote de papas fritas en su mano

-Bueno en su inscripción eso nombraba –recordó la secretaria

-¿Tienes algo más de su inscripción?-

-Bueno si tengo, y se hace referencia a su historia-

-Bueno mejor dejemos de lado eso y pasemos a la segunda -Le indico Chris y después le pregunto a Bliz -¿sabes hablar?

-Ahh hola –alzo la mano sin dejar de masticar sus papas

-¿Cuál es tu poder? –Le pregunto

-Puedo leer mentes –Respondió sin dejar de masticar sus papas

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?-

-Bueno es que cuando era chica hizo erupción un volcán y me callo lava que llego a mi cerebro y desde ahí puedo leer mentes –Sonrió -¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Bliz después de ver a todos boquiabierto

-¿Es raro? –Aporto la secretaria

-Ah, si me imaginaba que pensarían eso –Contesto Bliz comiendo sus papas

-Bueno…-

-Ahora sobre la segunda inscripta, ella es Miroslava "Mirinda" García –le dio el paso a el salón a una chica morena, alta, ojos cafés, cabello café ondulado que le llega hasta un poco mas abajo de los hombros, tiene un tatuaje de estrella en la mano derecha –hola Chris –saludo con entusiasmo

-ahh hola –devolvió el saludo alzando su mano

-¿y?-

-¿y que? –preguntó Chris

-¿Bueno que estaré con ella? –señalo Mirinda a Bliz

-¿Cuál es el problema?-

-Bueno que yo creí que esto seria compartido por alguien mas presentable –La señalo mirándola de arriba a bajo

-Mejor siéntate y espera a los demás –Le indico Chris

-¿Quieres? –Le ofreció Bliz

-No gracias, me estoy cuidando, y creo que eso no me vendrá bien –Respondió

-En realidad ya me las acabe –Le mostro el paquete

-Que bueno –Intento sonreír, Bliz le sonrió y en sus dientes tenia sobra de papitas

-¿Cómo has conseguido tus poderes Mirinda?-

-Porque mi padre era medico, un día explotaron unas sustancias toxicas y se creía que no había pasado nada pero cuando crecí me di cuenta que era invisible a veces y que podía multiplicarme-

-¿Entonces posees invisibilidad y puedes multiplicarte? –Pregunto Chris

-Claro-

-Ahora pasaremos a la tercer aceptada-

-Ella es Alejandra Jennifer Medina –Le dio la entrada a una chica de cabello lacio, color negro agarrado en cola de caballo, ojos color café, piel clara con un ligero tono bronceado, de contextura normal

-Bienvenida-

-Hola –Alzo apenas la mano

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –Le pregunto Chris

-_diecisiete-_

-¿Siempre eres haci de tímida?-

-Mas o menos –Se sentó a la izquierda de Alejandra

-¿Cuál son tus poderes?-

-Control de la naturaleza-

-¿Cuándo supiste que eso era así? –Le cuestiono Chris

-Bueno, cuando yo y mi padre hicimos una visita al bosque, ocurrió que le llego una llamada a mi padre se separo de mi para contestar el teléfono, me mordió un insecto radioactivo que se había escapado de un laboratorio, varios días después estaba jugando en mi jardín y empecé a ver unas flores, pensé que deberían crecer mas y de golpe las flores crecieron como yo lo imagine, de ahí me di cuenta del control que tenia en la naturaleza-

-Guau, sorprendente –Agrego Bliz

-¿De donde sacaste otras papas? –Le pregunto Mirinda mientras la veía comiendo

-Siempre tengo en mi bolsillo –Le mostro unos veinte paquetes mas

-_Grandes bolsillos_ –Pensó Mirinda

-La cuarta aceptada es Black –Se abrió la puerta corrediza y apareció una chica con cabello negro por lo hombros mechas moradas, tiene un flequillo que le cae por el ojo y le cubre la mitad del otro, ojos verdes, piercing en la legua, labios nariz, ceja y oreja contextura promedio.

-Bienvenido –Saludo Chris -¿Llevas… maquillaje?-

-Si – Respondió confundida -¿Cuál es el problema? –Pregunto

-No que creo que es mucho –Contesto Chris -¿Además tienes piercing?-

-No le veo problema –Aporto Mirinda

-Yo tampoco –Hablo Bliz

-Tu mejor come, y no opines –Le dijo Chris –Ahora ¿Cuáles son tus poderes?-

-Tengo el poder para convertir mis peores miedos en realidad, tengo dos formas de hacerlo, una es que sea ilusoria, osea que solo estoy viendo tus miedos dentro de tu cabeza... y la otra es que de verdad se conviertan en físicos, osea que de verdad te puedan hacer daño-

-¿Te gusta el negro? –Pregunto Bliz

-¿Te parece que no? –Le cuestiono Mirinda

-¿Por qué te haz hecho tatuajes? –Hablo Bliz nuevamente

-¿Estaba prohibido?-

-No, pero son raros –Le respondió -¿Qué tienes en el pelo?, ¿Sos emo?-

-Cuantas preguntas –Dijo Alejandra

-Para ti no era, era para Black, ¿Te llamas Black, o es un apodo?-

-UFF –bufó Black

-Mejor pasemos a la quinta y ultima chica aceptada –Comenzó a leer la secretaria –Ella es Nia Night-

-Algún día me tendrás que responder las preguntas –Le dijo Bliz

-Holis –Saludo Nia una chica de cabello rubio largo y lacio, con un flequillo de costado, no muy alta, delgada y con muy buen cuerpo, y ojos grises. Además Tatuajes, piercings en la ceja, nariz, en el cartílago de las orejas, lengua y ombligo, tez blanca.

-Hola Nia –Saludo Chris –Toma asiento, la chica se sentó cruzada de piernas

-Osea, ¿con ellas compartiré esto? –Dijo con un tono de superioridad mirándolas de arriba a bajo

-¿Qué problema ahí? –Pregunto Alejandra tímidamente

-Nada, pero es raro –Contesto

-Volviendo al tema, ¿Cuáles son tus poderes?-

-Era la ex-aprendiz de Gatubela así que por lo tanto tengo súper agilidad felina, veo en la oscuridad, tengo uñas largas como garras, Instinto Felino-

-¿Cómo conseguiste esto?-

-¿No te acabo de decir que era la ex-aprendiz de Gatubela?-

-Bueno, esta bien –Dijo Chris y Nia rodo los ojos

-Enséñame tus uñas –Le indico Bliz -¡Buau!, si que son grandes-

-Creo que ya lo dije-

-Primer aceptado por parte de los chicos –Hablo la secretaria –El es Austin McLean –Le dio paso a un chico de cabello negro con un mechón teñido al frente, ojos Verdes/celestes, alto, quizás con muy poca sombra de barba, tez blanca.

-¡Hijo, bienvenido!-

-No puede ser –Se dijo Austin

-¿Eso estaba bien, traer a tu hijo? –Le pregunto Mirinda

-¡Si, Claro!-

-Haber hijo, ¿Cuáles son tus poderes?-

-Telepatía, crea campos de fuerza y algo de súper fuerza –Respondió sin ganas

-Estoy tan feliz de que estés acá –Le dijo Chris

-Yo no –Se dijo

-Ahora el segundo aceptado de los chicos es Traick Smitch –Entro un chico de contextura alta y fuerte, cabello extrañamente verde oscuro lacio y un poco largo, ojos ámbar y mirada seria.

-Hola… Traick-

-Nombre raro –Aporto Nia

-¿Cómo es el tuyo? –Le pregunto

-Nia-

-Jejeje-

-¿Cuál ahí?-

-Nia, suena a gato –Dijo divertido

-Es que por eso es, es la ex-aprendiz de Gatubela –Le contesto Bliz, y Nia le saco la lengua

-¿Cuáles son tus poderes? –Le pregunto Chris

-Puedo convocar cualquier arma (Arco y flecha, espada, catana, lanzas... ese tipo de cosas), soy súper hábil con ellas y tengo una puntería eficaz, en lucha soy el mejor y soy un estratega insuperable. Rápido poder curativo.

-Ahora, dime quien es el tercer aceptado de los chicos-

-El es… Jeiro D'Angelo –Entro un chico de piel clara, ojos rojos, cabello rubio platino, alto y no muy musculoso.

-Me tiene podrido la pregunta, ¿Pero de donde sabias que tenías los poderes y cuales son?-

-Son Tele transportación e intangibilidad, los poderes los obtuve cuando caí en desechos radioactivos mientras los saltaba con mi motocicleta-

-¿Tienes una motocicleta? –Le pregunto Austin

-Quédate tranquilo hijo yo te comprare una –Le dijo Chris

-Algo bueno –Contesto Austin para si mismo

-Y el último aceptado es… Tenrai Ten Naosuke –Se abrió la puerta corredizo y entro un chico de cabello hasta el hombro de color rubio desordenado y las puntas pintadas de color negro, un flequillo que le cubre el ojo derecho, ojos azules, piel clara, cuerpo atlético y un poco musculoso.

-Bienvenido Tenrai-

-¿Ese es tu nombre? –Cuestiono comiendo Bliz

-Si, pero prefiero Ten –Le contesto

-Ten-

-Mejor no preguntes y seguí comiendo –Le indico Mirinda

-Ya se me acabaron –Agrego –Mentira, aun tengo mas aquí –Saco un paquete lleno nuevo y volvió a hablar -¿Cuáles son tus poderes?-

-Esa pregunta la hace Chris –Le dijo Alejandra

-Si, pero Chris, dijo que estaba molesto con estar repitiéndola-

-Gracias Bliz –Le agradeció Chris

-¿Me pagaran verdad? –Pregunto Bliz

-No, ¿Además, para que quieres dinero? –Le cuestiono Nia

-Para mas papas –Le dijo divertida -¿Quieres? –Le ofreció

-No, gracias –Contesto con su tono de superioridad

-Bueno mis poderes son predicción de los acontecimientos futuros, transformación de cuerpo (Animales de toda clase y cuando tengo mucho coraje puedo convertirme en animales mitológicos).

-Ya que todos han entrado, ahora serán mandados a la isla –Les comunico Chris

-¡¿Que?! -Preguntaron todos

-Si, ahora comiencen a ponerse enfrente a esa pantalla –Señalo

-¿Pero para que nos anotamos entonces? –Pregunto Ten

-¿Pensaban que seria fácil estar acá? –Hizo una especie de pregunta –No –Se respondió –Ahora si empezara para que se anotaron-

-No puede ser –Pensaron

-¡Ahh! –Gritaron todos y fueron trasladados a la isla, a todos se les hizo olvidar la memoria de cómo llegaron a la isla para que cuando les pregunten como llegaron realmente que tenga otra anécdota

* * *

**Los demás que no entraron estarán presentes en el siguiente, perdón.**

**ThiagoDaanuu.**


	3. Bienvenidos a la Isla

**Disclaimer: TDI **no me pertenece, sino a** Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis.**

**Gracias a todo los que se inscribieron, pero yo puse en el anterior capitulo que solamente había lugar para cinco chicas y cinco chicas, y se anotaron mas entonces solamente serán aceptados los**_** diez**_** primeros, disculpen pero no quería un cupo grande, lo que si va a pasar será que los que no pudieron entrar, pueden aparecer cuando Chris aparezca pero no estarán presentes como los diez primeros.**

**Hoy aparecerán los que no entraron.**

**Los que fueron enviados por Chris, no lo recuerdan, como que les borraron la memoria (**Solo la parte de cuando Chris los envió a la isla, pero lo demás lo recuerdan todo, sobre su familia por ejemplo**).**

**Ya no tengo nada para aclarar.

* * *

**

**Bienvenidos a la Isla**

-¿Dónde estoy? –Pregunto Bliz levantando la cabeza de la arena -¡Si, me mandaron con mis papas! –Dice tomando el paquete tirado al costado de ella -¿Quién sos?-

-Elizabeth Lovers –Dice formalmente dándole la mano para ayudar a levantarla

-¿Qué mier··· estas haciendo acá? –Pregunto Bliz comiendo papitas

-Vengo a ayudarte con… -empieza a decir pensando

-Ayudarme a buscar a mis padres –Dice contenta

-No, te vengo a ayudar para que sobrevivas los días que sean necesarios antes de que Thiago te encuentre-

-¿Quién es… ese Thiago? –Pregunto sin dejar de comer

-Thiago, es como el elegido a buscar, podríamos llamarle "Buscador" –Contesto

-¿Y que me hará ese chico? –Volvió a preguntar aun no tanto convencida

-Luego que te encuentre a ti y a_ ocho_ mas, volverán a el "Instituto de Heroes"-

-¿Instituto de que…? –Quedo confundida

-Se llama haci, porque cuando todos vuelvan a estar juntos, entraran al instituto, con más superhéroes-

-Súper-

-¿Por superhéroes?-

-No, porque me gusta la idea-

-Como sea, toma tu traje-

-¿Mi traje? –Se pregunto recibiendo una vestimenta

-Ve a probarla y vuelve cuando termines –Le indico Elizabeth

-Claro –Contesto dirigiéndose hacia detrás de unas palmeras con sus papitas.

* * *

-¿Y Chris, que piensas sobre la ayudante, Elizabeth Lovers? –Le pregunto la secretaria

-Creo que no es mala ayudante-

-¿El porcentaje del uno al diez señor?-

-Un siete, porque no me nombro-

-Claro –Hablo la secretaria mientras tomaba nota –Ahora veamos a la ayudante Arellys "Lys" Hicks-

-Claro, cámara dos-

* * *

-¡Ahh! –Gritaba Mirinda mientras caía a la arena

-Bienvenida –La saludo una chica de piel Tostada, ojos negros, baja con respecto a la estatura, buen cuerpo, cabello ondulado negro-castaño hasta poco mas debajo de los hombros, con un copete a la derecha que medio le cubre el ojo.

-¿Quién sos?, ¿Cómo te llamas? –Pregunta Mirinda confundida mientras se limpiaba la arena de su cuerpo

-Yo soy Arellys "Lys" Hicks-

-Además, ¿bienvenida me dices después que llegue a esta isla?, que seguramente no hay nadie –Hablo Mirinda volviendo al tema

-Si-

-¿Todavía me respondes si? –Le dijo –Ahora dime, que hago acá –Agrego mirando hacia todas partes

-Yo primero que nada vengo a ayudarte a que sobrevivas los días necesarios para que Thiago venga a buscarte –Le contesto

-¡¿Cómo sobrevivir? –Pregunto algo alterada –Ya dime que hago acá, y puedes irte-

-Cálmate-

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme?-

-Bien, si no te calmas, no te explicare nada-

-Esta bien ya-

-Yo vengo de parte de Chris McLean, donde el posee una institución, llamada "Institución de Héroes", donde Thiago, que es el "Buscador", también elegido por Chris, los buscara a ti y a ocho mas para que vuelvan a la institución nuevamente, ya convertidos en superhéroes-

-¿Tengo poderes?, ya dime, cuales –La tomo de la remera a Arellys

-Primero, ve a cambiarte y luego te explicare –Contesto Arellys

-Esta bien –Respondió Mirinda recibiendo una vestimenta, y yéndose hacia detrás de unas palmeras.

* * *

-¿Y que piensa? –Le pregunto la secretaria

-Bien, le daré un ocho reflejándome mucho en la explicación de porque esta en la isla-

-Como diga, ya quiere pasar al tercer ayudante-

-Adelante-

* * *

-¡Noo! –Decía Alejandra que veía que se acercaba a la arena

-Hola –Saludo Rocío que veía la cara de Alejandra enterrada en la arena

-¿Puedes quitarme? –Pregunto Alejandra alzando la mano

-Claro –Respondió y comenzó a jalarla

-Gracias-

-Por nada-

-Espera… ¿Quién sos? –Pregunto Alejandra

-Yo soy Rocío, una ayudante de la "Institución de Héroes"-

-¿Y que vienes a hacer aquí? –Le pregunto

-Vengo a ayudarte a que sobrevivas lo necesario antes de que Thiago te encuentre-

-¿Quién es Thiago?-

-Thiago es el enviado "Buscador", también por la institución de Chris McLean, el pasara los días necesarios buscándolos a ustedes para que vuelvan a ser los superhéroes-

-¿Quiere decir que tengo poderes? –Pregunto sonriendo

-Si, y los descubrirás con el correr de los días –Le sonrió

-¿No puedes enseñármelos ahora?-

-No-

-¿Porque?, ¿Chris te pago?-

-No-

-¿Entonces? –Pregunto Alejandra

-Los descubriremos después –Agrego Rocio –Ahora ve a cambiarte –Le dijo entregándole una vestimenta particular

-Esta bien –Hablo Alejandra –Pero después me los dirás-

-Claro-

* * *

-Le daré un ocho-

-¿Y porque señor?-

-Porque me nombro, y porque respondía a todo lo que se le preguntaba, además que se limito a responder sobre si tenia poderes-

-Claro, buena ayudante, ¿No?-

-Exactamente-

* * *

-¡Ya llego a la isla!, que súper –Decía Black sarcásticamente mientras caía desde el "cielo" hacia la arena

-Eh… bienvenida –Le dijo Yuki que la ayudaba a salir de la arena

-Que estupenda bienvenida –Seguía Black hablando sarcásticamente

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto Yuki inocentemente

-¿Te parece, me mandan de la nada, y todavía caigo en esta isla? –Hablo Black cruzada de brazos

-¿Tienes maquillaje?-

-Otra más que pregunta-

-¿Quieres saber porque estas aquí? –Le pregunto Yuki

-No gracias –Agrego Black sarcásticamente

-¿Entonces te cuento o no?-

-Si-

-Bueno, has venido hasta aquí, enviada por Chris McLean, el es el dueño de una institución, muy importante de héroes, llamada "Institución de Heroes", donde aquí en esta playa, Thiago uno de los estudiantes de allí, te buscara dentro de esta isla, para que ti y ocho mas vuelvan a la institución –Le explico Yuki

-¡Buau, que demás! –Dijo Black sarcástico

-¿Por qué siempre hablas sarcásticamente y cruzada de brazos?-

-Soy haci, y creo que no hay problemas, ¿O si?-

-No, claro que no, ¿Te llamas Black verdad?-

-Si, ¿como lo sabes?-

-Estoy enviada por Chris, el me dijo con quien me relacionaría-

-Ahh… ¿Y tu?-

-Yuki –Le respondió y agrego -Ve a cambiarte y vuelve enseguida-

-¿Para que me tengo que poner esto? –Le pregunto mientras contemplaba una vestimenta inusual

-Luego lo sabrás-

-Claro-

* * *

-Le daré un siete, porque la ayudante estuvo bien, pero Black no ayudaba en nada-

-Perdone que opine pero yo creo que solamente ahí que promediar a la ayudante-

-Entonces un ocho-

-Como diga –Dijo la secretaria y tomo nota

-Vamos a la siguiente ayudante-

* * *

-¡Wii! –Gritaba Nia que caía a la arena

-¿Cómo hiciste para no golpearte? –Le pregunto Alexa que ya estaba en la playa

-Lo aprendí de los gatos, tengo siete vidas como ellos –Le contesto sonriendo

-¿No espera, tú eres…? –Decía Alexa

-¿Y tu…?-

-Nia-

-Alexa- Respondieron las dos al unísono -¿Qué mier**····** haces acá? –Pregunto Nia algo molesta

-Vengo a ayudarte, a que sobrevivas unos días antes a que Thiago vuelva para buscarte-

-¿Thiago, Thiago? –Preguntaba Nia haciendo referencia al conductor de PLaya con Drama

-Si, el mismo Thiago –Decía Alexa recordándolo

-¿No era que tu y Thiago, ya se habían…?-

-¿Separado? –Le pregunto Alexa y Nia asintió

-No, como crees-

-Creo que Thiago me había dicho eso-

-Eso lo hablare yo con el pero a solas-

-Como digas –Agrego Nia con sarcasmo y cambio de tema -¿Entonces para que vendrá Thiago a buscarme?-

-Para que vuelvan a la "Institución de Heroes", donde Chris McLean es el dueño-

-¿El padre de Austin?-

-El mismo-

-Entonces, después lo volverá a llevar a la institución para que se conviertan en buenos superhéroes-

-¿Tengo poderes? –Pregunto Nia con un tono de superioridad

-Si-

-Ya dímelo-

-No puedo-

-Dímelo ahora –Le indico Nia algo molesta

-No te diré, ahora ve a cambiarte y vuelve después –Le contesto Alexa entregándole una vestimenta

-Que mier···· -Hablo Nia y se fue a cambiar

* * *

-¿Qué le pareció?-

-Un nueve-

-¿Por qué? –Quedo asombrada la secretaria

-Porque hubo pelea-

-Eso es malo –Aporto la secretaria

-Para mí no, es muy divertido –Respondió sonriendo

-Pasaremos a la siguiente ayudante-

-Adelante-

* * *

-¿Y ahora que hago en esta isla? –Pregunto Austin que lanzaba la arena que llevaba en la boca

-Yo te voy a ayudar –Le dijo Elizabeth que salía detrás de una palmera

-¿Y ahora que pasa, estoy alucinando?-

-No, claro que no-

-Entonces que hago acá-

-Estas acá enviado por tu padre-

-¿Mi padre?-

-Si, ¿Chris McLean no es tu padre?-

-Si por desgr…. digo claro –Agrego Austin con sarcasmo al final -¿Qué voy a hacer acá?-

-Esperaras a que Thiago te encuentre para que ti y ocho mas que están en esta misma isla para volver a la Institución-

-Entonces me quedare aquí, aburrido a esperar a que Thiago algún día, y cuando quiera me encuentre –Hablo Austin con sarcasmo

-No, claro que no, Thiago nada mas tiene 2O días para buscarlos, si llega mas tarde, yo te ayudare a volver-

-¡Súper! –Dijo Austin con sarcasmo

-Hablando de súper, también te darás cuenta, que sos un superhéroe y tienes poderes-

-¿Cuáles son?, alguno de ellos son "Volver a casa en dos segundos"-

-No, además los descubrirás con el correr de los días –Agrego Elizabeth –Ahora ve a cambiarte –Entrego una vestimenta

-¿Ves un probador por acá?-

-No, pero ve atrás de las palmeras-

-jajaja, demás-

* * *

-¿Cuánto porcentaje le pone? –Le pregunto su secretaria

-Un diez-

-¿Un diez?-

-Si, es mi hijo-

-Eso no tiene nada que importe-

-Bueno si te molesta, puede irte y llamare a otra secretaria mejor-

-No, claro que no, no me molesta en absoluto-

-Entonces pasemos a la otra ayudante-

-Claro-

* * *

-¿Alguien que me ayude? –Pregunto Traick

-Aquí –Se presento Arellys

-Ayúdame-

-Claro-

-¿Qué haces acá, nos perdimos en la isla? –Pregunto Traick

-Estoy enviado por Chris McLean, quien tiene una institución de héroes, que vos concurrís ahí-

-¿Yo concurro ahí?-

-Si, capaz que no lo recuerdas, entonces Thiago los buscara, como por ejemplo a ti, y ahí podrás junto a ocho mas volver a la institución nuevamente, para que vuelvan a ser los héroes que siempre serán-

-¿Entonces quiere decir que tengo poderes? –Pregunto Traick

-Algo así, pero no me los preguntes, no puedo decirlos-

-¿Por?-

-Porque soy ayudante de Chris y nos dijo que con el correr del tiempo los descubrirás-

-¿Ahora que hago, espero?-

-No, claro, ve a cambiarte y vuelve para que te explique mejor –Le dijo Arellys

-Claro-

* * *

-¿Y señor cuanto porcentaje dice que le da?-

-Yo le pongo un siete-

-¿Porque?-

-No se no tengo ganas de explicar-

-Claro-

-¿Cuantos quedan?-

-Dos ayudantes y el buscador-

-Al fin-

-¿No les importa como trabajan sus ayudantes?-

-No-

-Ahora pasemos al penúltimo ayudante-

-Claro-

* * *

-Me ensucie con arena –Decía Jeiro

-¿Estas feliz de estar acá? –Le pregunto Rocio acercándose al chico

-¿Feliz, estoy en una isla, hablando con un fantasma?-

-No soy un fantasma, soy una chica real-

-¿Entonces porque llevas un traje de superheroe?-

-Porque soy de la institución de héroes, que Chris es el dueño, y de estudiantes tiene a superhéroes, como a mi, entonces ustedes, vos y ocho mas que están en esta isla, lo cual Thiago los esta buscando, volverán para ser superhéroes-

-¿Tengo poderes? –Pregunto Jeiro aun quitándose arena de encima

-Si-

-¿Cuáles son?-

-No puedo decírtelos, porque los descubrirás con el correr de los días, mientras Thiago te busque-

-Odio esperar –Se molesto

-Si, a mi también –Agrego Jeiro –Ahora ve a cambiarte-

-¿Qué es esto? –Se pregunto mirando a la vestimenta

-Ve a cambiarte primero-

-Esta bien –Contesto molesto

-¿Chris cuanto le pones? –Pregunto su secretaria algo cansada

-Nose, ocho –Dijo mientras comenzaba a dormir

-Yo también me dormiré –Hablo la secretaria y se durmió al lado de Chris –Ultimo ayudante-

-¿Una isla? –Pregunto Tenrai

-Si, una isla –Le respondió Yuki

-¿Qué hago acá?-

-Estas acá porque sos uno de los estudiantes de la institución de héroes, quiere decir que sos un superheroe –Le contesto sonriendo

-¿Pero como hare para volver?-

-Por medio de Thiago que es el buscador de la institución, lo cual te buscara para que vuelvas-

-¿Pero quien me envió hasta aquí?-

-¿Por qué tantas preguntas?-

-Estoy confundido-

-Claro, al igual que estuviese yo-

-¿Entonces me vas a responder? –Le pregunto Tenrai

-Si, te envió a ti y a otros ocho para que vayan descubriendo sus poderes antes de llegar a la institución –Le respondió Yuki

-¿Pero no se trata de descubrir los poderes dentro de la institución y no fuera, y menos en una isla?-

-Decisión de Chris, ahora ve a cambiarte y vuelve enseguida –Dijo Yuki entregándole una vestimenta

-Claro-

* * *

-Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-

-ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz-

* * *

-¿Cuánto mas tengo que buscar? –Pregunto Thiago

-Calma, calma –Le respondió Thao

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme si me faltan buscar como nueve personas?-

-Todo tiene su tiempo-

-Pero tu igual me ayudaras, porque ellos están por ahí, y yo haciéndome el preocupado por ellos-

-Si en eso tienes razón-

-Ahora se deben estar volviendo locos jajaja –Comenzaron a reírse los dos

-Espera –Indico Thiago

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Thao

-Creo que escuche un ruido –Se dijo, como se acordaba que Thao escuchaba hasta lo que se decía para si mismo

-Creo que encontré al primero –Sonrió mientras se acercaba a unas palmeras.

* * *

**Hasta acá llego el capitulo**

**Sin nada para decir, solo comenten como quedo el capitulo, y como quedo la personalidad de su personaje**

**ThiagoDaanuu-18**


	4. Primer Integrante

**Disclaimer: **TDI no me pertenece, sino a** Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis.**

**Los que fueron enviados por Chris, no lo recuerdan, como que les borraron la memoria (**Solo la parte de cuando Chris los envió a la isla, pero lo demás lo recuerdan todo, sobre su familia por ejemplo**).**

**Hoy solamente aparecerá uno, será el primero en encontrar.**

**Ya no tengo nada para aclarar.

* * *

**

_Primer Integrante_

—¿Sigues escuchando el ruido? —Le pregunto Thao en el oído

—¿Cómo crees que lo escuchare si no te callas? —Exclamo Thiago algo molesto, acercándose, cada vez mas, hacia donde escuchaba el ruido de palmeras —Te encontré —Agrego saltando hacia el lugar—

—¡Ahh! —Grito la chica asombrada que dejaba caer su paquete de papas al suelo

—¡Bien, encontré la primera! —Exclamo Thiago sonriendo

—¿Quién sos?, ¿Qué haces aquí? —Le pregunto algo confundida agachándose y tomando sus papitas del suelo

—Soy Thiago, y tú eres, déjame ver, Bliz —Respondió extendiendo su mano para saludarla

—¿Tu eres Thiago? —Exclamo mirándolo de arriba a bajo, e introduciendo su mano en el paquete para comer, poco después acercándose para saludarlo

—Si, y apúrate que todavía me quedan ocho mas para encontrar —Le recordó Thiago dándose media vuelta —¿Para que llevas ya ese traje de superhéroe? —Agrego mirando el traje que estaba compuesto de cuerpo entero, la mitad derecha es enteramente negra, la mitad izquierda enteramente roja, con una "B" blanca

—Supuestamente soy una integrante de la Institución de Héroes —Agrego encogiéndose de hombros

—¿Ya sabes algún poder?, ¿O al menos tienes algo previsto? —Le pregunto Thiago confundido

—No, los aprenderemos en la institución, con el correr del tiempo —Le respondió confiada

—Entonces ahora seguiremos buscando a los demás —Exclamo Thiago poniéndose en marcha

—Claro —Dijo Bliz siguiéndolo detrás, ambos comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo determinado.

—¿No hablaras nada en el camino? —Pregunto Thiago mientras caminaba y la veía comiendo, sin decir una palabra

—No tengo nada que decir —Exclamo Bliz mirando su paquete

—¿Sabes una cosa? —Agrego Thiago colocando las manos en sus respectivos bolsillos de la bermuda

—¿Qué tratas de decirme? —Pregunto en voz baja y cabeza agacha

—Tu, ya tienes un poder —Contesto volviendo a mirarla

—¿Enserio? —Exclamo la chica ahora si mirándolo

—Si, es que no lo recuerdo en este momento —Dijo pensativo

—Dale, lo sabes y no quieres decírmelo —Contesto Bliz acercándose al chico

—No, enserio pero esperemos mejor que lo sepas con el tiempo —Le sonrió Thiago continuando con la caminata haciendo que la chica lo mire de mala gana

—Si lo sabes, si lo sabes —Le repetía la chica mientras caminaban

—¿Puedes callarte un poco que aun me falta ocho para encontrar? —Le pregunto Thiago sin mirarla

—¿No me pediste que hable hace unos minutos?—

—Si, pero que no me molestes mientras hago el trabajo —Agrego el chico sin parar de caminar

—¿Te pagan? —Le pregunto curiosa

—Eso es algo que necesito reclamar —Le respondió pensativo —, ¿Mejor nos sentamos por acá? —Agrego Thiago señalando unas rocas

—Esta bien —Sonrió la chica acercándose a dicho lugar

—Estoy cansado —Exclamo Thiago mientras se sentaba y daba un gran suspiro

—Se que no estas cansado y solo lo dices para no decir la verdad —Aporto la chica mirándolo a los ojos

—¿Qué decís? —Pregunto confundido el chico mirándola confundido

—Se que paras porque quieres descansar de mi —Le respondió Bliz sonriendo

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Hizo una pausa —, digo, ¿Por qué inventas? —Corrigió Thiago nervioso

—Yo no invente —Se defendió la chica

—¿Y como sabias que pensaba eso entonces? —Le pregunto Thiago confundido

—¿Entonces no lo niegas?—

—Esta bien, no lo niego, pero entonces, ¿Como hiciste para saber lo que pensaba? —Le insistió el chico

—Solamente quise leer tu mente porque no te creí de lo que me decías y así fue —Dijo la chica sincera

—Puede ser que empieces a conocer tu poder—

—¿Entonces mi poder es leer mentes? —Pregunto sonriendo Bliz y sacando otro paquete para comer

—Eso creo —Agrego Thiago levantándose para seguir buscando —, ¿Mejor corramos no?, estoy apurado—

—¿Correr?, ¡No, odio los deportes! —Gruño la chica apenas levantándose

—Entonces caminemos —Contesto el ojiverde sin ánimo

—¡Si! —Exclamo Bliz contenta sin parar de comer y siguiendo a Thiago que caminaba algo nervioso al saber que el gran poder de su primer compañera era leer mentes

—No has hablado desde que he encontrado a Bliz, ¿Qué te ocurre? —Le pregunto Thiago dirigiéndose ahora a Thao

—Bueno es que pronto tendré que abandonarte, para reencontrarnos luego en la institución cuando ya hayas encontrado a todos —Le respondió su pequeño ayudante

—¿Por qué deberás irte? —Le cuestiono el ojiverde sin parar de caminar

—¿A quien le hablas? —Hablo Bliz mirando solamente a Thiago

—Hablaba… ¿Solo? —Contesto al final con una pregunta

—Como digas —Respondió la chica encogiéndose de hombros sin prestarle mucha atención al tema

—Volviendo al tema, ¿Cuándo te iras? —Le pregunto Thiago algo molesto

—No te enojes, me volverás a ver en la institución —Sonrió Thao —, después que encuentres a los otros ocho —Comenzó a reír en voz baja

—No te burles —Le contesto Thiago aun mas molesto —, ¿Porque tenia que ser yo el buscador?—

—No tengo idea, pregúntaselo a Chris McLean porque… —Decia Thao pero se detuvo —… ¿Eso que fue?—

—Creo que encontré el segundo —Comenzó a sonreír Thiago mientras se acercaba a unas rocas

—¿El segundo ya? —Pregunto Bliz sin parar de comer.

* * *

**Espero que haya kedado bien.**

**En el siguiente capitulo capas que Thiago encuentra a dos integrantes de la Institución en vez de uno.**

**ThiagoDaanuu-18**


End file.
